My Angel
by L.A.91
Summary: Dark themed. Newly out of the closet Edward, has had a crush on Emmett for a while. One night Edward goes to a party and meets James, will Emmett be able to save him?


**My Angel**

**EPOV**

Things are different. I knew they would be.

But some things remain the same.

A few weeks ago I came out to my friends, and since I didn't make a special effort to hide it after that, pretty much the whole school knew a day later.

My family has known for just over a year though. It took me a bit longer to feel comfortable telling Alice, Riley and Bella; my best friends.

The main difference was the way people acted around me. Most importantly and unexpectedly; the sudden glances I was now, either just noticing or just receiving from Emmett Cullen.

In school, he and I were the two main popular guys. Yet, we weren't friends. We just never were.

He, his best friend Jasper and Jasper's sister Rosalie were a close group; much like the one I was part of. And although we didn't really have anything to do with each other, it seemed as if we were the only people at Forks high that hadn't had a proper conversation. At least, more than a couple of words each.

Emmett Cullen was your typically hot jock type. Brown short hair, striking blue eyes and muscles that seemed to go on forever. The first thing that would pop into your head as you took in the sight of his tall form, would be 'strong'. His biceps, triceps, calve and thigh muscles threatened to tear his clothing. He also had a smile and dimples to die for…

Standing at least a head and a half taller than me, I looked like a kid next to him. Although I wasn't scrawny, my musculature physique was much, much more subtle.

Besides being in his Human Biology class, where I was usually sitting two rows in front of him, we never had any form of contact.

Before I came out, if we saw each other in the halls or in class, we'd give the universal guy nod of acknowledgement, maybe even a small smile. But since most people in school found out I was gay, I've been noticing his frequent glances. The way he looks at me though, it's as if he's morbidly curious, yet nervous at the same time. And Emmett Cullen is _never_ nervous. Not for a test, not for a speech. Never.

A couple of times last week I'd caught him watching me in the cafeteria. He'd immediately blush and look back down or away from me. I found myself smiling whenever this happened. But from then, if I felt his eyes on me I wouldn't look to check, I'd simply let him.

One time, this week, he winked at me.

I was walking to my seat in Human Bio when I dropped my textbook. As I reached to pick it up, it was suddenly right in front of my eyes; held in his hand. I lifted my eyes to see him smiling hugely at me. I must have been blushing as I took it from him.

"Thanks," I'd said.

"No worries Ed," was he reply, before he winked and turned back to his seat.

So, my relationship with Emmett had slightly altered, when it came to my life after coming out.

It surprised the hell out of me when one day, Jasper came up to me in the hall.

"Hey Edward," he tapped my shoulder lightly.

"Hi Jasper," I smiled, curious as to the sudden attention. Jazz and I hadn't spoken much, maybe just a tiny bit more than Emmett and I. Honestly though, I had my suspicions that he had a thing for Alice.

"So I was wondering… it's my birthday this Saturday night, and I wanted to know if you, Alice, Riley and Bella would like to come? It's just gonna be a big gathering at my place."

Astonished, I snapped my head back at him, "Really? Why?" I asked without much thought.

He smiled, scratching the back of his neck. "I just, you know, us guys haven't ever really hung out before. I mean; our group and your group. It could be fun. Get to know each other a little better?"

I smiled back, I didn't see why not. "Well I can't speak for the others, but I'm in. And I'll ask them during lunch and let you know."

"Sweet," he replied, holding his fist out for me to presumably knock mine against it. I did so with a chuckle.

At lunch I'd asked the guys if they wanted to; and getting all yes's allowed me to tell Jazz the good news in English, last period.

He seemed beyond happy that we were all coming.

.

With none of us knowing Jazz very well or what he'd like; we'd pooled our money together and paid for him and ten friends to go paintballing in Port Angeles. _Hopefully he liked that sort of thing._

As Bella declared herself the DD for the night, the rest of us planned on drinking, as she wasn't.

When we all arrived I moved to the back of the group as we walked up the driveway. Suddenly realising that Emmett was going to be there I grew a little nervous. I didn't want to embarrass myself. If I were being truly honest with myself, I'd had a crush on him for a while.

_Try three years…_

But of course, I never did anything about it. And I had no immediate intention to do so either.

We had arrived after most people, making us the last and most sober ones there.

After finding Jasper and giving him his present; causing him to hug each of us with an abundance of enthusiasm (more so with Alice, I might add) he told us to make ourselves at home and relax. Of course, in other words that meant for us to start drinking. At least, that's how Riley and I took it.

One of the rooms had been altered to act as a dance floor while the DJ in the corner did his thing. I noticed Emmett straight away - what with his tall, muscular body - standing near the edge of it and talking to Rosalie and her boyfriend Mark.

I observed him as he spoke while simultaneously moving his hips slightly to the music. I was dazed as I did this. He was a sight to be treasured; in his tight, white v neck t-shirt and his black, tight jeans.

_Fuck._

I could already feel the stirrings of my arousal, just taking in his body.

It was as if he could feel my eyes, because he looked up suddenly in my direction. I noticed his quiet gasp before he smiled, said something to the others and then started walking towards me.

_Fuck, he's walking towards me!_

What do I do?

_Breathe!_

Fuck, I can't!

_In and out. In and out…_

I lifted my face towards his as I mustered up as much confidence as I could. "Hey."

His grin mirrored mine, "Hello yourself."

In my drunken haze I had no brain filter, "I like what you're wearing," I quietly slurred.

He chuckled quietly, "You do?"

"Mhmm…" suddenly embarrassed, I make to turn and walk away.

Grabbing my arm lightly, "You want to have a shot with me?" he asked.

When his hand made its way lower to my wrist I almost swooned. How I'd dreamt of holding his hand! Just a little lower…

"Yeah, sure," I smiled.

.

A couple of hours later I was even more drunk and in a very relaxed and happy mood. Emmett and I sat on a couch as we spoke with yet another drink in our hands. I'd lost count at my seventh one, an hour ago.

"So Eddie, why haven't we ever hung out before? We get along just fine," Emmett said, cocking his eyebrow at me yet again. We'd figured out that it made me giggle, and so he continued to do it.

Cue giggle, "I don't know Emmie, why haven't we?" I fluttered my eyes at him. I'd resorted to giving him that nickname, which he didn't seem to mind. But before he could respond, another figure sat down in between us on the couch.

"Howdy neighbours!"

This time I quirked a brow at Emmett. Who was this guy? I noticed that he had blue eyes and dirty blonde, shoulder length hair tied in to a ponytail. Rarely seen in Forks was his tanned skin. Ultimately, he resembled a younger version of Peter who had introduced himself to me as Jazz's cousin about an hour ago. He'd told me that him and his brother James were visiting from Texas, where Jazz originated, for his birthday.

My assumption was proved correct when Emmett helped me out. "Edward, this here is James, James, Edward," he sighed, as if resigned. He made to shake my hand, so I complied.

After a little flirting on his end he asked if I'd like a drink. Since the one in my hand was now finished - _how does that happen so quickly?_ – I nodded with a 'yes please'.

As he got up to go get it, I leaned in closer to Emmett, not wanting someone else to sit there again.

Emmett turned around to face me and smiled beautifully. His bright blue eyes sparkled as his dimples made my heart beat frantically. I wanted to kiss those dimples. I wanted to kiss those lips.

"Hey Emmie…you kinda look like an angel," I blurted in a whisper.

I panicked that he would distance himself from me, becoming uncomfortable, but he simply chuckled and ruffled my hair.

Suddenly, James was back, sitting on my other side. "Here ya go Edward," he smiled.

Trying to be polite, I moved a little closer so that I was in the middle, and gave him a 'thanks' as I took the drink.

In my drunken haze I didn't pay much attention as he and Emmett talked about Texas and how long he and Peter were visiting Jazz. When I'd finished my drink, I realised that my head had become even more boggled and fuzzy. Everything was kind of dizzy and noises meshed together. I didn't feel too good, but I didn't want to embarrass myself. I turned to Emmett to tell him needed the toilet, and asked where it was.

He smiled, "Just up the stairs and to the left. You feeling okay?"

I nodded weakly and tried to smile, "Yeah I'm alright…"

Making my way up the stairs, I stubbled a couple of times. I was surprised, I'd been drinking a lot of water as well as alcohol and usually that allows me to remain alert enough, I'd never felt so out of it before. I quickly went to the toilet and washed my face, breathing heavily as I rested against the sink. I gulped some more water from the tap before opening the door and leaving the bathroom.

Not looking up, I accidentally walked into James.

"Oh sorry," I said, trying to gain some balance.

"Woah hey, you okay man? Maybe you should sit down…"

I couldn't be bothered arguing and so didn't protest when he lead me into a room and sat me down on a bed. As soon as my ass hit the mattress I was in heaven. Lying down fully, I breathed deeply. "Mmm… that's better," I giggled.

I didn't hear him shut and lock the door.

He chuckled as he sat down beside me.

My eyes closed as my body relaxed, I wish Emmett was up here with me. I'd jump his bones.

I giggled again at the possibility, before asking James where Emmett was.

"I dunno, probably still sitting on the couch waiting for you…" he muttered before moving over a little closer to me. Again, I wished he were Emmett.

When I felt his hand rest lightly on my stomach, I opened my eyes. I watched as he moved his fingers over it, slowly pulling my shirt up and stroking my belly. "What are you doing?" I asked. He just smirked as he continued touching and feeling me, exposing more and more of my skin. I couldn't help the small moan when he lightly passed my nipple. But his fingers felt wrong, I didn't want them on me.

I moved a little away from him, signalling that I wasn't interested. But that didn't stop him. Suddenly, he moved so that he was straddling my hips as his fingers undid my belt and jeans. "What are you doing?" I repeated, my voice louder, as my consciousness dwindled. Roughly lifting my hips, he pulled off my jeans. Okay, what the fuck?

I tried moving backwards and my fingers pushed his lightly off me. For some reason I couldn't use all my strength. Suddenly I grew panicked.

It was like I was in a dream, where I couldn't move. He slapped my hands away as he continued to undress me. "James, stop," I whispered.

"No," he growled.

I felt and heard my heart beat increase rapidly. Oh no.

_No!_

I felt liquid escape my eyes as I tried to move away from him. With little success I shifted away, but this made him angry. I'd moved to lie on my side, but he used this to his advantage and pushed me onto my stomach.

_No!_

I screamed in my head. This can't be happening.

"Stop," I whimpered.

"No. I'm going to fuck you. You're gay, you like dick, so I'm going to fuck you." He spat.

_No…_

A sob escaped me as he finished taking off my boxers and eventually, my shirt. I couldn't believe this was happening.

_Emmett!_

My mind screamed for him. For him to rescue me. I continued to cry as he ripped off his own jeans and moved on top of me.

_Emmett!_

Tears poured down my cheeks as his hands gripped my hips, pulling my body up by the waist. My ass up in the air as my head remained on the pillow. I felt him move behind me, spreading my legs out wide as he moved his in between mine.

_Emmett!_

"Emmett's not going to save you Edward," he breathed alcohol into my face. I sobbed as his fingers moved to the bottom of my cheeks, spreading them apart. "You're gonna take my dick like the good gay boy you are. My girl never lets me fuck her ass, and I wanna fuck someone's ass Ed. You should be honoured I've chosen yours."

I whimpered when I felt his latex covered cock against my ass cheek. I cried out when he moved a finger to my hole and stabbed it inside, digging it in once, twice, four times, before stopping. He leaned forward, over me, as he placed a pillow over my head and pushed it down lightly, "Tsk tsk tsk, you can't be making any noises Edward. We don't want someone hearing you."

"Emmett!" I tried to scream out, but it didn't come out very loud.

With a loud smack, he hit my back. "Ow!" I whimpered in pain and I continued to cry.

"Shut up!"

I quieted down, not wanting him to do that again.

_Emmett, save me!_

Suddenly I shrieked as he swiftly spread open my hole with his fingers and plunged his cock inside me. His hand quickly came on top of the pillow, pushing it down on my head. Where the pillow failed, the tears succeeded in blinding me as they were endless. Pain beyond belief caused my mouth to stay open in silent agony. As he started to slowly pump in and out of me, dry, I wanted nothing more than to die in the moment.

Please God, I'd give anything. Kill me now. Please.

Having moved his hand from the pillow, both now gripped my hips and his own brutally thrust into me. Stabbing his cock into my abused hole. My hands were limp and my whole body felt numb, besides the obvious excruciating pain.

I groaned in agony into the mattress with his every thrust. I felt like I was being ripped apart. Abused in way no one ever should. Why was this happening to me? Why was I not dead yet?

After a little while, his pace began to increase and I started to scream in absolute pain. My used hole was so raw and sore, yet he continued to pummel inside me.

_Emmett!_

I cried as his thrusts became erratic, pumping into me so fast I thought I was going to break. I sobbed as he pulled and pushed at my hips, manipulating my body as he raped me.

Suddenly, all I felt was loss and an extreme sensation of cold and emptiness. With his hands gone, my knees gave out and I collapsed. With my head still facing the door, I noticed it was no longer shut, but open and letting in some light. Through the tears I realised someone else was in the room, fighting with James. As the person punched him twice quickly in the face and then kicked him in the stomach, he fell to the ground moaning in pain.

Vaguely, I took in the sight of Jasper at the door, looking at me in horror before moving his eyes to Emmett.

"Call the cops," I heard Emmett growl, his voice sounded strained. Jasper nodded quickly, leaving the room with one last look at me.

Suddenly, warm hands surrounded my body and I felt safe. I looked up to see Emmett's face, his eyes guarded but striking as he stared into mine. "Hey Eddie," he whispered, and with that I let go. Wailing and crying as he held me tighter. "Sshh, it's going to be okay. I'm here, I'm here. I'm so sorry Eddie, it's gonna be okay."

I cried into his chest as he lifted me up and carried me away from the monster. Having grabbed a small blanket from the bed, he covered me up as he carried me down the hall and into a bathroom. Sitting on the ledge, he sat me down in his lap as he started to run the spa. As it filled, he got up to lock the door, gather some towels, and then sat back down, rocking me as he held me tightly.

Once it was filled he got me to stand, only so that he could quickly undress himself, before he picked me again. I marvelled at his strength as he held me and stepped into the spa, lowering us both into the warm, soothing water. I sobbed quietly as he lay me down above him, against his chest. Even though I felt warm and safe, I felt sore all over. Emmett's fingers stroked my body soothingly, over my chest, arms, in my hair. He started to wash me, ridding me of that monster, and I was grateful.

He felt so soft, his hands so big and warm and strong. I was safe in his arms. Eventually my body relaxed completely against him and I felt like I could fall asleep. His fingers stroked my hair back and out of my face as I closed my eyes. His lips were next to my ear, lightly kissing it and my hair. He felt so rock hard beneath me, his solid chest and arms and legs, yet still soft and soothing. Perfect.

"You're an angel," I whispered into his neck as my head tilted sideways on his chest.

He sighed, "An angel would have saved you. I wasn't there. I'm so sorry Eddie."

I smiled lazily, "You're an angel Emmie. You're healing me. You feel safe."

Soft sniffles could be heard from him as his arms tightened around me. "No one will ever touch you again. You hear me Edward? Never. I'll always keep you safe from now on."

I opened my eyes fully, trying to ignore the slightly pink water near our bottom halves. I looked up in his eyes as he looked down into mine. Holding my cheek in his strong hand he smiled, shifting so that we were both on our sides, yet he was holding me up. Leaning his forehead against mine, he continued to stare into me. With a light kiss to my nose, cheeks and eventually my lips, he hugged me close to him. "You should know, now that I fully realise my feelings for you, I'll never let you go." He vowed.

"I thought it was just a crush, but after getting to know you, I know that I care about you, a lot. And you have no idea how much I want to kill James right now. If it weren't for your safety and my need to comfort and look after you, I most probably would have. Edward, I like you, a lot. And I intend to spend as much time as I can to show you how much."

As he pulled back I smiled at him, feeling really sleepy. "I like you a lot too Emmieee…" my eyes started to fail me. His surprised chuckle woke me though, and he started to get us out and dried up as he could see how tired I was. Once we were dry, he went to go get us some clothes. Rushing back inside, he dressed me and then himself.

"Let's get you to bed, huh?" he murmured as he insisted on carrying me into the room that he would be staying in. He lay me down under the covers and I whimpered in pain. He looked so apologetic as he lightly kissed my cheek and said he'd be right back. I didn't know how long he was gone for, as my mind drifted off in its sleepy state. But when he finally returned with a glass of water, he placed it beside my side of the bed and then hopped in behind me.

Pulling my back against his chest and wrapping his arm around my waist, I was cocooned in his safe warmth. "You're okay Edward, you're safe now. I love you…" he whispered in my ear.

I turned my head slightly to look at him. Reaching forward I pressed my lips against his with a quiet moan. "I love you too…" I realised with surprise. "Goodnight angel," I whispered into his mouth.

He graced me with his beautiful chuckle, "Goodnight beautiful one."

Although I had never felt so much pain or vulnerability in my life earlier, that night I felt more warm, safe and comfortable in Emmett's arms than I ever had before in my life.

And he was true to his word.

He never let me go.

He was there for me, to keep me safe, for the rest of my life.

He was there for me throughout the court case.

He was there for me when I testified against James.

He was there for me every night; telling my parents that there was no other way either of us were sleeping ever again, but together in the same bed.

He was there for me every day at school, letting people know immediately that I was his boyfriend and if anyone fucked with me, they would answer to him.

He was there for me when I started to feel independent, and branched out.

He was there for me when he asked me to live with him when we went to college.

He was there for me when he asked me to marry him.

He was there for me when he suggested we start a family.

He was there for me when I had nightmares, many years later.

His warmth and comfort kept me sane and happy. He made me feel safe, yet didn't overwhelm me with it.

He was perfect for me.

He was my angel.

.


End file.
